Fire eyes
by patipati22
Summary: The power of ice and the power of fire. they have the power to do what they desire. will they be good or bad??? plus: glaring has more consequenses then you think!!!
1. intro

Ok. This is my new HP fic: Fire eyes. I'm going to try to make this a romance but if you have any suggestions tell me, flames accepted because it will make my story better. It is important that you read these first 2 ch.s cause you wont understand anything if you skip them!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was shining and the weather was perfect, too perfect for anyone to ruin. But it wasn't exactly the kind of day Amber (should I change it to Ember?) Rebme had hoped for. Amber had light brown hair past her shoulders, wavy, with natural highlights of red and dark brown, her eyes were light brown and she was tall with fair skin. Well, anyway, it was her b-day and she was turning 6. They were having the party in her big backyard where her 6 guests could eat and play games. The guests were: Naem Olam, a girl about Amber's height with straight black hair and cold icy blue eyes (Amber did not really like Naem but her parents forced Amber to invite her), Rodger Adams, a boy a cm. taller that Amber with short dark brown hair usually up in spikes with light brown eyes, Betty Taylor, a girl that was almost identical to Amber but had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, Neville Longbottom, you know what he looks like, Veronica Olam, Naem's younger sister, has the same hair but with warm dark brown eyes. Our story starts, the children had just finished playing 'pin- the-tail-on-the-donkey' (Betty won) when Amber's mother, Lexi, a short woman with long, strait red hair and blue eyes, had called them to lunch. As everyone was heading to the food table Naem started stealing Betty's prize candy and putting it in to her own pockets.  
  
"That's not nice." Amber said, Naem whirled around. "That's Betty's candy you know that!" Naem remained silent, Amber followed her into the food line. "You have to give it back and knowing Betty, she will share with everyone." Amber continued, they were now grabbing plates of food. "Humph." Naem finally spoke, "no way! I want all the candy to myself!" they were now walking toward the tables, Amber glared at Naem, and when she looked into Ambers eyes, Naem's smug look turned to one of terror. Suddenly, her plate of food burst into flames.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
HP does come up! But you need to know this information. Please Review! Review! Review each ch. so I can see if I did anything wrong and where! 


	2. intro part 2

Here is ch.2. It's kind of like the second part of the intro (I didn't have time to finish it) HP starts to come up.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Everyone was about their normal business at the party ("You say you are moving, Mrs. Olam?... "Can I please have some candy, Betty?... "Don't worry Neville, I will help you clean up that spill."...) Until- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Both Amber and Naem screamed at the same time, but Naem louder because her hands were now on fire! Amber pushed Naem to the ground and started wiping her hand on the dirt. Naem took the hint and did it herself. Naem's mother started hugging her and Amber's mother brought a bucket of ice cold water for her to dip her hands in, Naem was crying but stopped a little when she put her hands in the bucket. "What happened?" Their mothers said at the same time, "Well mommy," Amber started "we were talking and getting food and as we were walking to the table I looked at Naem and then her plate just had a big fire in it like that! *Snaps fingers*" all the parents were thinking, Lexi finally spoke, "So you say the fire just appeared there, like magic?" the Olams (except Naem) coughed at the word. Amber nodded "why don't we call a dr. to look at my daughters hands?" Mr. Olam said breaking the unusual silence. The adults chorused in agreement, leaving Naem and Amber alone again. "I hate you" Naem said, "You hate me? Why?" Naem looked really mad "you did this to me, I know you did!!" Amber looked at Naem in utter astonishment "I saved your hands! You would have been waving them in the air, which by the way makes it worse, unless I hadn't helped you put it out! You only have minor burns because of me!" Naem looked smugger that ever "I still hate you, its lucky we are moving you know, wwaaayyy more north than here in Surry!" Amber sighed and walked away, but a thought popped into her head: Was Naem right? Did she, amber, did she star the fire? Amber held in her tears until all the guests left then ran to her room and cried silently. "Amber dear!" her mother called " time for your bath!" Amber grumbled to herself "okay mom!"  
  
Amber started running the bath water when she saw the present Naem had given her: a sponge to wash with and a set of play make-up and fake nails. She threw the sponge into the 3/4 full tub then grabbed the set "ugh! What am I going to' do with this I hate this thing!" she glared at it and watched in horror as it burst into flames. Amber quickly dropped it into the tub before the fire reached her hands and then it hit her- she could set things on fire! What a power "I need to keep this a secret" she said emptying the tub that was filled with now dirty water and throwing away the present. "But that still doesn't explain why Naem was afraid of my glare. Oh well, it remains a mystery." and Amber proceeded with her bath.  
  
Amber later found out that when she glared at someone you could see… it is hard to describe… like seeing fire flash in her eyes. It was strange, but scary. Hatred does have its consequences. But today was a normal day. The only difference is that it's 5 years later. And Amber was going to get the mail she brought it to her mother and then went outside on this beautiful Sat. morning. Amber climbed her usual tree and watched the birds. One large one was flying toward her she looked closely and saw it was- "an owl! Cool! Whoa it's flying close to me!" Amber gasped it landed in a branch right next to her holding an envelope. It dropped the letter in her lap and stayed there.  
  
  
  
Amber opened the letter and began reading. "You have been accepted…. Hogwarts…. WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY! What is this?!"  
  
Ok hope ya liked it. Remember this is just the intro. Please review each ch. So if I make some mistakes I know where they are! I'll start demanding reviews later. Oh yeah and 1 question:  
  
1. Should her name be Ember or Amber? Thanks! 


	3. Disclaimer

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, I forgot the disclaimer!  
  
I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! (thank you my faithful reviewer ) all I own is Amber, her family and the plot! Thanks  
  
p.s. sorry again! 


	4. Suprise suprise

Hi everyone! This is my first official chapter of fire eyes, I hope you like it. Please check out my other stories too, I'll read yours if you want. Just say so in the review. Happy reading! *^^* ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Amber read and reread the letter. The owl was still in the tree, hooting annoyingly, as if giving her a hint.  
  
"What?!?" she said angrily, "That's the only paper in- oh, sorry." there was 1 other piece of parchment in the envelope.  
  
Dear Mrs. A. Rebme,  
  
We are well aware of your power. Because of this, you will be taking a special class substituting for: Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will not need to purchase anything, it will all be provided for you. Please just be on the Hogwarts express on Sep 1 at 11:00 AM sharp, no later by Platform 9 3/4. Enclosed is your ticket. Thank you.  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy headmistress (bla bla bla I cant remember the rest).  
  
Amber stared, not knowing what to do; she decided to show her mother.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! Its true and I never did what she told me to do!" her mother was hysterical. She was now running around her room, looking for stuff. "It's got to be here somewhere, its got to be," She now was looking through her jewelry, "Aha! Got it!" She took a small black box and urged Amber into the living room.  
  
"Uhhh, mom, what are you talking about?" Amber was very curios on why she was acting this way. "What's in the box? Jewelry?"  
  
"Your grandmother, my mother, Rees, wanted me to give you this when you were 9." she said. Amber opened the box, inside was a gold chain necklace with a red, flame shaped charm. She stared at it, seeing the fire in it, like her eyes.  
  
"Wow, I like this necklace! Thank you!" She said, unclipping the clasp and putting it on.  
  
"Oh, yes, there's something else too." and as her mother went up to the attic ('boy, this is going to take a while.' Amber thought) Amber remembered her grandmother; she died right before her 8th birthday. She loved her like most grandmothers would love their granddaughters, but she loved her more than that, like she was something special. Of course, Amber never had amounted to anything. The only thing she really liked was fire, she didn't like having friends (unless she finds some who share interests with her, and after finding out her power, she didn't like them anymore), and thus, she has none. But she had great intuition, the only thing she was good at was telling the future, and that was just guessing (or so her mother says), Amber was a good guesser, that's all. 'So why does grandmother like me so much?' She thought, Rees had a special name for Amber too, she had always called her, Wakanda, 'what kind of a name is that?' Amber was broken out of her revere by her mother entering the room, slightly dusty.  
  
"Here it is! I got it!" in her hands she was holding up a polished mahogany box. For something old, it looked quite new. "This also used to belong to your grandmother. She wanted me to give this to you on your 11th birthday. She said it would 'explain great truths', so here, I don't know how to open it, she said you would. Take it up to your room." her mother was talking fast, so she had a hard time understanding her but instead of asking her to go slower, Amber raced to her room.  
  
She was too nervous to try to find out how to open it, so she just studied the box. It was made from dark mahogany, smoothly polished and on the top was an engraved flame shape and curvy lines as a border.  
  
Her hand and eyes moved down to where a lock was supposed to be. But it was just another flame-shape engraving. Flame! Of course! Crazy, but its worth a shot! Amber grabbed her necklace and jammed the charm into the engraving. It fit! And it was moving! She turned the charm in a full circle and heard a click.  
  
"Yes!" Amber said. She lifted up the hinged lid, and gasped as smoke filled half the room. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Ya, I know its short (hey, its my first try at a cliff, humor me *^^*) so I decided to write a long authors note, please do read it.  
  
First of all please review! I am begging you! Second of all, I am debating on Amber or Ember; I have 1 vote for amber and 1 for ember (boy, that's a lot!) Third of all, should this be a romance? Yes I think it should, I know with whom too, but I want your opinion. Fourth of all, I am not going to upload until I get ten reviews, review everyday if you want but that's what I am going to do at each attempt at a cliff. Fifth of all (why am I saying "of all? Ok.) Fifth, I would like to thank my very first reviewer (me...) because you saved me from being sued, sorry, I have a two second memory (That's worse than a goldfish you know [3seconds]) Sixth, flame all you want I don't care, it makes the story better! So make all the suggestion you want! Good or bad! Seventh, I hope you noticed that the disclaimer was the last chapter (thank you again me...) Eighth, if you like this story and put it on your favorite. Lists tell me in the review and I will read your stories. Ninth, review! I have the next chapter finished and typed! I'll put it up the second I get 10 reviews! Unless my computer breaks or something. Oh dear, did I just jinx myself? Uh oh... Tenth, review! Again. 


	5. Presents!

Ok! Ten reviews! Here goes the next chapter of fire eyes! Gifts! It may not seem interesting, but the next one is, so review! Thank you to everyone that has already reviewed, especially me.! Why are you still reading this? Read the next chapter!  
  
When the smoke cleared, Amber put the box on her desk so she could sit down and look at whatever it was that was in the box. She saw that there was about 6 or 7 items in the box, each with a small note attached. On top of it all was one longer letter sized note. It read:  
  
IMy Wakanda, /I  
  
Amber stopped, so it was from her Grandmother, she had always called her that.  
  
I Happy birthday! In this box are many birthday gifts from me! I am not sure if you know this or not -I do because I am a seer- but you are a witch. You can do magic! And you've got lots to learn! That's why you got to go to school. Hogwarts. When you get your letter, make sure to say yes, that you will be attending. Now, that's that. On to more important things! Presents! Yes, they are all for you! Use them wisely and try to keep them with you at all times (except for the school supplies). I sense great danger coming, so be prepared! With love,  
  
Grandmother Rees./I  
  
After writing her Hogwarts reply, Amber pulled out the smallest and topmost item of the pile. A quill, how. interesting.  
  
IMy Wakanda, This is a Quick Quotes Quill. It will write whatever you say to it. You can also change it so it will write whatever you think, so you don't have to speak, especially during class. Oh, by the way, this quill will never run out of ink! So you can pretty much use it forever. Unless some one burns it.  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
'Cool! A quill that will never run out of ink and will write whatever you say to it!' thought Amber. 'I wonder what else grandmother has planned for me.' she pulled out the next item. A bracelet with the same flame pendant as her necklace and the same gold chain, but the bracelet had jewels on it in a pattern of red, orange yellow, going all he way around like this:  
  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o flame pendant o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o  
  
IMy Wakanda, This is a magical, Friend and Foe bracelet. When you put it on, it may seem like nothing, but whenever you get close to someone that's evil, or someone that is -to you- a foe, it will "burn" or become hot on your skin. Keep it on at all times, this will give you warning if you meet someone bad, that way, you'll know who to make friends with. Plus, it is waterproof, fireproof, all that sort of thing, so keep it on 24/7.  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
Amber quickly put on he bracelet and fastened the clasp. Now she would make friends with only the good people and would know who is a "bad guy". 'Maybe I could take up a career in "bad guy" fighting! He he.' She thought, as she took out the next item- a ring of about 5-10 keys.  
  
IMy Wakanda, These keys -count them, there are ten-, well most of them, go to your bank vault in the wizard bank (Gringotts) the others, well. you'll just have to find that out for yourself. Have fun!!  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
Amber looked at the ring in front of her. How the heck was she supposed to figure out where ten keys go?!? Geese, her grandmother sure expected lots from a nobody. Oh well. She took out the next gift, a little bowl with fire engraved at the bottom, and read the note attached to it:  
  
IMy Wakanda, This is a miniature pevensive. You might want to use it when you have too many thoughts swirling about your head!  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
'What?' Amber thought to herself, 'what's a pevensive? Why didn't she explain anything??? I don't know this stuff!' but she put the pevensive aside and reached into the box for another item. What she took out was a pure red kitten with wings. It was a toy kitten. But, it moved. A toy kitten that moved! (You know, like Ron's Victor Krum figure) How cute! She took off the note and got quite a surprise.  
  
IMy Wakanda, This may look like a toy- well, right now it is- but if you let it crawl into the fire, it will turn real! She is a flame kitten (ice kittens exist too but I thought you'd prefer this one) She is red in color, but her wings are black. When she starts getting jewels on her wings, that means she is growing, but don't worry, she doesn't grow fast! Now, flame kittens need lots of attention when they aren't sleeping (and they sleep a lot) they can adjust their sleep time to your schedule, so try not to change it too often and there was one other thing. oh yes! She can talk too! Very loyal, these types of kittens are. Well, when you think you are ready, put her in the fire and name her!  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees. P.S.- she will tell you what she wants to eat, all kittens are different./I  
  
Wow. Amber watched the kitten play around her desk; she decided to look at her other presents before doing the kitten. The next item was what looked to be a diary; it was made of old leather and was slightly wrinkled. On it were the letters: I.P.F. ' that's weird' she thought and read the note:  
  
IMy Wakanda, I.P.F. stands for "Instant Pen Friend" or in other words, what I am giving you is my old instant pen friend diary that I used to share with my friend (kind-of like instant messenger and Tom Riddle's diary mixed, except whoever has the other book is the only one you can talk to). When you have some free time, write a greeting in the book and see who has the other one!  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
Well, Amber didn't want to talk now; she had 3 more gifts to open! The first was a spiral-bound notebook filled with blank paper, under that was a thin book with a blank cover about textbook size and under that was a bag that she supposed carried it all. The note read:  
  
IMy Wakanda, School Supplies! The note book will never run out of paper- Amber flipped through, and the pages kept flipping forever, but the notebook was still thin- the text book will turn into any book you want or need to read, from personal problems to school books- and Amber opened it, she recognized the first page from her favorite book- and the bag will magically hold whatever you need, as long as the items are not wanted in greed, you can have whatever you want from it (this is good for any potion ingredients, because they come already prepared.  
  
With Love, Grandmother Rees./I  
  
Amber looked into the now empty box. The only thing left was a Flame Shaped engraving, like her necklace. 'Well' she thought, ' I better use these or keep them by me-'  
  
"Amber!" her mother called, "Amber! Time for dinner! Wash your hands and come down here!"  
  
"Be right there!" she called back. Sighing, Amber ran down the stairs, leaving the mystery of her grandmother's box far behind her.  
  
Sooooooooooo. How'd ya like it??? Yes, it is short, but believe meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee the next chapter is really interesting! In fact the whole story is interesting, you just have to get a little more. into. it. Please review! Please!!!!!!!!!!! I'll wait for another ten or so reviews! 


End file.
